


It wouldn't be bad

by dwarfstar



Category: Free!
Genre: Flash Fic, Heart-Eyed Haru, M/M, POV Nanase Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarfstar/pseuds/dwarfstar
Summary: Haru gets distracted while observing Makoto.





	It wouldn't be bad

Maybe it is his intrinsic impulse of kindness. Or the way in which his lips are refined when the ends rise in a peaceful expression that emanates tenderness. I like it. I like Makoto.

I like his dimples.

And those tiny moles hidden in different locations of his skin.

And the way his green irises give an ephemeral shine.

And how his laughter seems like a melody as its sound slides from his vocal cords outwards.

How is it that I was worthy to earn the privilege of having him by my side? When it even sounds like a lie to say that he is attracted to my soporific nature of a mute character.

We are sitting, facing each other on the porch floor of the backyard, like children, since the sun provides warmth this autumn morning, and we feel comfortable like that. My flexed right leg is positioned in the middle of us, while his fingers tie the laces of my shoes. Because _you could fall down later, Haru._ And because  _let me do it for you, Haru._

Continuously, his parsimony is present in his tender gestures. 

"It was not necessary."

"Ah, such a stubborn guy you are. Your laces are a bit long. You should cut their ends a bit, don't you think? Otherwise, they are going to loosen up frequently."

Then I do not complain anymore. Because he wouldn't listen to me. Because it doesn't bother me.

I catch a glimpse of his slightly raised collarbones, when the neck of his sweater gets a little dropped. His fingers are firm, and sure of their movements. It bothers me that his brown fringe covers part of the view that I have of his face.

Suddenly, there it is. That melody.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing."-His dimples persist, because his smile does not loosen so soon.-"Done."

"...Thank you."

"It was nothing."

"No, Makoto... Thank you."

"Mh?" 

Like in an hypnotic trance I find myself lost in his green orbs, as I'm aware that this had happened countless times in the past. I can notice his relaxed attitude almost instantaneously. We don't need to explain ourselves too much, and the way of communicating without many words is considered inscrutable.

I love his company with me.

"I'm always here for you, Haru."

That sweet look tempts me to successfully return it. I could end up sleepless meditating his words. They are an omen of the length of time in which I can see the curve of his lips, his dimples, his moles, hear his laughter and rejoice myself into the spring forest of his eyes. I have time to admire every detail of his entire being.

It wouldn't be bad, at all.

 

_I love you, Makoto._

**Author's Note:**

> There we go. First post.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
